


I'm not chance, but a heatwave in your pants

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jared can be a pushy, slutty bottom with a filthy mouth. And Jensen loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not chance, but a heatwave in your pants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fayemeadows and initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/19259.html) on 5/8/09.

"Ugh," Jensen says, collapsing into the far corner of the elevator, hands braced on the sidebar. Even with Jared only three feet away, it's blessedly silent inside the tiny enclosure, free of screams and clicking cameras and amplifier feedback. He sighs and tips his head back. "God, I need a shower. A long one. With lots of disinfectant."

"Mmm," he hears Jared reply.

Jensen peeks an eye open. "You can seriously walk away from all that _not_ feeling dirty?"

Jared glances over then, scratches one hand over the lame-ass attempt at a beard he's got going and grins. "D'pends. What's your definition of _dirty_?"

And, oh, Jensen recognizes that tone. And that look. Jared's eyes are dark -- hooded and heated -- and Jensen feels an answering warmth slide down his spine and settle low in his groin. He shifts slightly as the elevator dings on their floor and the doors slide open. There's a pause then, each waiting for the other to walk out first. An unspoken challenge:

' _Ladies first_.'

' _Fuck you. You're the one wearing_ pink.'

' _You wanna chill on this elevator forever, man? Fine. I'm game_ '

' _Oh, for--_ '

Jensen is the first to cave, rolling his eyes as he walks out into the hall. He can feel Jared's eyes on his ass like a physical weight, but he doesn't look back. They have separate rooms for these events, of course -- all part of the contract -- but Jared always spends as much time in Jensen's room as his own. Not that Jensen has a problem with that. His room is halfway down, Jared's just across the hall and he pulls out his keycard as Jared hovers behind him, not near enough to actually be touching, but definitely breaching the bubble of personal space.

He gets the door open, handle clicking audibly under his palm when he releases it. He's barely two steps inside when he feels Jared's hand on his shoulder, yanking and spinning him around, pinning him to the back of the closed door. It's not entirely unexpected, but Jared's pure _strength_ still always manages to catch him by surprise and he wheezes out a sharp breath as Jared presses up against him, chest to chest, hips slotted together. It's instinct to reach forward, hands dropping onto Jared's side, pushing up under his loose shirt to rest on bare, warm, slightly sweaty skin.

When Jared speaks again, his voice is dark and low, a heated murmur against the curve of Jensen's jaw. "Know what I think?" he says and Jensen can't help the moan that pushes past his lips as his head thunks back against the door. Jared chuckles, lips sliding down the line of Jensen's throat, the hair of his beard scratching Jensen's collarbone as he nuzzles between the spread fabric of Jensen's opened collar.

"Hmm?" Jensen manages after pulling in a shaky breath, hands sliding higher up under Jared's shirt.

"I think you need to fuck me," Jared murmurs, words muffled against Jensen's skin as his hands slide lower. "That's what I think."

Breath catching high in his throat, Jensen's eyes snap open and Jared laughs again, thumb hooking in the top button of Jensen's jeans, popping it free. There's no room to protest -- not that Jensen's dumb enough to consider doing so -- before Jared's tongue is pushing into his mouth again, rough and demanding as Jared shoves a hand down the front of Jensen's jeans. It feels like an attack on all sides, Jared's body caging him in, holding him there with tongue and touch and breath. And frankly, Jensen really doesn't want to be released.

"Jay--" It comes out a gasp when Jared finally lets his mouth go, teeth scraping his bottom lip.

Jared only grins, stepping back and dragging Jensen with him, hip-to-hip, in a clumsy sort of push-and-pull towards the bed. "C'mon, Jensen," he says, lips brushing the curve of Jensen's ear, breath warm, before turning them both around and shoving Jensen onto the bed. "Know you want it. Want inside me. Want to fuck me until I can't breathe, make all those screaming girls out there jealous as hell."

Jensen groans as he hits the mattress, part arousal and part something else entirely. He grabs hold of the front of Jared's shirt, pulling him down closer and growling. "No mentioning the fans, asshole. Total turn-off."

Grinning, Jared straddles him, leans down close again so that their lips are barely brushing. "Dunno. Coupla hot ones out there."

"No, seriously. Stop talking."

"Aww, now you don't mean that," Jared replies, floppy hair falling in Jensen's face as he ducks down again, mouthing at Jensen's pulse. "'Cause then you wouldn't hear all about how much I'm gonna swallow you down, get you all wet so you can shove up inside me..."

Jensen shudders, hands yanking at the fabric of Jared's shirt as his hips arch hopefully.

And Jared practically fucking _purrs_ , lips humming against Jensen's skin as he shifts his weight, undoes the top few buttons of Jensen's shirt with one hand, scrapes his teeth along the thin cotton of the shirt beneath. "Been thinkin' about it all day, man," he continues, teeth scraping over the nub of Jensen's nipple through the cloth. Jensen lifts up as best he can, but all he can see is the top of Jared's head, dark mess of hair obscuring any view he might have and he drops down again in frustration as Jared keeps talking. "In between all those stupid fuckin' questions. God, I love your dick. Love how it feels inside me, fillin' me all up. Gonna bend me over, Jen? Push me onto my knees and take what you want?"

"Fuck, _Jared_ \--"

When Jared sits up, he's still grinning, hair falling over his eyes and cheeks deliciously flushed as he runs his tongue along his bottom lip and works at finally ridding himself of his clothes. Jensen lets his eyes trail over the bared skin of Jared's chest, reaches up to slide his hands over the defined muscle that always manages to make him jealous and _hungry_ in equal amounts. And then he's surging upward and twisting, one hand on Jared's side as he rolls them both over.

"This what you want?" he asks, panting as he fights to get Jared's flailing arms under control and pinning him there. "Huh? Want me to tie you down and make you scream? That it?"

And finally _Jared's_ the one moaning, quiet and restrained, but still definitely a moan as his hips rock up against Jensen's thigh. Jensen tightens his grip on Jared's arm, presses his other hand to Jared's forehead and tilts his head back, follows the slow bob of adam's apple as Jared swallows.

"Yeah," he says, letting the hunger spike hot in his belly as he bends down, nips at the long line of Jared's throat, scratchier than he's used to. Rough. He drops a hand to Jared's side. "Yeah, I got you."

It's like flipping a switch; just that quick and Jared's arching up, stretched out below Jensen and mewling softly, plaintively. The sound goes straight to Jensen's dick, making him impossibly harder and he indulges himself for a second, rocking against Jared's muscled thigh. He sits up and pushes back, fumbles with Jared's ridiculous belt and wrestles with his jeans. Jared helpfully lifts his hips as Jensen drags the denim down, smiling almost shyly. And Jensen swallows, taking in the miles of golden skin free for the taking. His cock throbs in the confines of his own jeans and he slides back, off the bed as Jared gets the hint and sits up to take care of his boots and remaining clothes.

They're both finally naked seconds later. Jensen stands a couple feet from the bed, stares at Jared as Jared stares back, silent except for their breaths, air practically crackling between them.

And then Jared quirks a grin, drops back onto his elbows, one long leg draped over the side, the other bent at the knee, foot against the mattress. Spreads his legs wide apart. Jensen's gaze drops to the jut of Jared's cock, thick and hard against his stomach and then down lower to the dusty pink pucker below his balls. It's a blatant display and Jensen doesn't even bother to hide the effect it has on him, a low groan pushing past his lips and fingers itching to touch.

Somehow he still has enough blood flowing north to remember to grab the lube out of his bag, gripping it with one slightly shaky hand and then making his way back to the bed, standing between Jared's spread legs. He drinks in the sight.

"C'mon," Jared whines, presses his heel to the mattress as he arches, one hand sliding down to wrap around himself. "Fuckin'-- c'mon, Jen. Need it. Need you _in_ me, Jesus Christ."

"Patience is a goddamn virtue," Jensen remarks. It's meant to be teasing, but it comes out rougher than he'd hoped, strained.

Jared moans again as Jensen tries to get the bottle of lube opened, says, " _Fuck_ patience. Just _fuck me_ ," as he works himself and all Jensen's concentration is shot straight to hell. He nearly drops the tube three times before managing to get some of the slick onto his finger, cool and slippery and he glances up to see Jared watching with dark, hungry eyes.

There's no need to ask if Jared's ready, so he doesn't bother, just drops his hand between Jared's legs and slides two fingers up inside him, watches as Jared immediately tightens his grip on his own dick, muscles drawn tight.

"Ah-- _fuck_!"

Jensen bites back a grin, keeping his fingers completely still until he feels Jared start to relax and then sliding them gently out to the first knuckle and in again. Jared's breaths turn into quiet groans with every slow push and Jensen slides his free hand up Jared's inner thigh, spreading him wider.

"Not-- not enough," Jared grunts a second later. He's covered in a thin sheen of sweat, liquid pooling in the dip of his throat, cheeks flushed. "Don't want your fuckin' fingers, Jen," he adds, voice rough as his hand slides down from his cock to Jensen's wrist. Jensen answers with a quick shove deeper, scissoring them apart as Jared cries out again, back arching. " _Jensen_! God _damnit_!"

"Tell me what you want, then," Jensen says, pulling his fingers back, but not all the way out, letting the ring of muscle clench tight around just the tips.

Jared groans again, lips curling in something suspiciously like a snarl. "Want your _cock_ ," he says after sucking in a breath, his grip on Jensen's wrist tightening as he tries to push Jensen's fingers up inside him again. "Fuck, _Jensen_. Give it to me. Give me your dick."

Jensen answers only with a sharp twist of his wrist at first, fingers pressing in deep, on that spot he knows from months of experience will have Jared screaming. And he gets just exactly what he's hoping for when Jared's hips snap upward again, dick jerking before he grabs hold of himself tight at the base.

" _Jensen_." His tone is part warning and part plea and Jensen can't take it anymore, breath caught high in his chest as he slides his fingers free.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared mutters then, voice quieter, like he's been drugged and Jensen glances up as he grabs the tube of lube again, catches Jared watching him with a dark, hazy eyes, lips twisted into a small, hopeful smile. "Yeah... god, yeah. C'mon."

He slicks himself quickly, biting down hard on his bottom lip and forcing himself to nearly make it clinical, shutting out the sound of Jared's voice as much as possible. Which isn't easy as Jared continues his quiet murmurs of, "Gonna be so good, Jen. So fucking good. Fill me. Fill me all up. Jesus Christ, I love your cock."

Jared only quiets when Jensen grabs hold of his thigh with one hand. He rests his knees against the edge of the mattress and he pulls Jared closer, dick nudging up against him, but even then he's still whimpering. Quiet, pathetic sounds that Jensen will absolutely make fun of him for later, sounds he'll never admit to finding hot as hell. And Jared still has one hand on his own dick, holding it like it's the only thing keeping him grounded, his other hand gripping the outside of his leg, holding himself open. Jensen lets the tip of his cock drag over Jared's entrance, teasing even as his own legs threaten to buckle under the sensation, nerves pulling tight at the base of his spine.

"Please," Jared whines then and Jensen glances up, gaze drawn to Jared's lips, parted and bitten red before his head drops back again. "God-- Jensen, _please_."

It manages to kill what little resolve Jensen has left and he tilts his hips, the head of his dick sliding past the circle of resistance and _in_. There's no pausing this time, no waiting for Jared to relax or catch his breath or beg for more. He doesn't stop until he's bottomed out, his balls pressed up against Jared's ass, sheathed entirely in blissful, incredible heat. The muscles in Jared's abdomen ripple under the strain and Jensen hooks his arm under Jared's leg, holding him spread open as he rocks his hips forward further still and gets rewarded by a sharp moan.

"This-- this what you wanted?" he says then, voice shaky as his tongue darts out to wet dry lips. He keeps his eyes trained on Jared's spread form, traces over every line and curve of golden skin as he brings his hips back and then forward again in one smooth motion. He can feel Jared's muscles flutter around him and trails his gaze down lower, over where Jared's still stroking himself. There's no rhythm to it that Jensen can tell, just quick and desperate, squeezing up near the crown before sliding back down to the base. The head of his dick is a deep purple, a ribbon of pre-come dangling tantalizingly from the tip down to the trail of hair south of his belly button and Jensen's mouth practically waters.

When Jared answers him, it's more a whimpered moan than anything else and he gives a stilted nod. "Fuck-- _fuck yeah_."

Jensen doesn't quite have the energy to feel smug, too focused on driving deeper into Jared's body, starting up a slow, drawn-out rhythm, one designed to drive them both closer and closer to the edge without quite toppling over. He can feel sweat trickling down his spine and the backs of his thighs, slickness making his hold on Jared's leg threaten to slip. It knocks off the rhythm when he tries to recover, breath catching high in his throat as skin smacks against skin once more and he falls forward.

Beneath him, Jared grunts, hitches his hips up higher, knees nearly in Jensen's armpits as Jensen leans over him. He surrenders mindlessly, completely giving into the base wants of his own body, thrusting harsh and deep as the blood pounds loud in his ears and grips the outside of Jared's leg hard enough to bruise. Every breath feels ripped from his lungs, burning and ragged as the pressure builds, contracting and winding tight, pulling every nerve and muscle along with it. A bead of sweat drips off Jensen's chin, lands on the curve of Jared's jaw and Jared reaches up with one hand, brushes a thumb over Jensen's bottom lip and that's-- hell, that's fucking _it_ , game over, Jensen's mouth falling open in a soundless moan as he comes inside Jared's ass, Jared's muscles clamped tight around him.

"Jen--"

Jared's voice is nearly a whisper, strained and pleading as Jensen's hips continue to move, thrusting deep through the slick of his own come. He manages to force his eyes open, locking on Jared's, pupils blown dark. Jared's thumb is salty against his lip and Jensen doesn't even think, just flicks his tongue out and sucks it in, feeling it heavy in his mouth as he groans, teeth lightly gripping it as Jared's eyes go wide.

"Oh, fuck," Jared groans and Jensen echoes the sound when he feels Jared start to tremble beneath him, his hand working furiously between their bodies. "Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_ \--"

He knows the exact second Jared comes without needing to see it, without feeling the hot splash of come on his skin. He can tell by the flutter of muscles around his dick, by the shape of Jared's mouth and angle of his head, the flush of red on his shoulders. He's seen it hundreds of times now and it still never gets old. Hopes it never will.

His teeth scrape over the skin of Jared's thumb as it slides free of his mouth, trailing wetly down the hair of his chin as Jared blinks his eyes open, dazed and hazy. He's still half draped over him and he can't imagine that Jared's in any way comfortable with his legs up in the air, ass rested precariously on the edge of the bed and still stuffed full of Jensen's cock.

But he refuses to move just yet.

"That what you wanted, Jay?" he pants instead, blinking back the sweat from his eyes as Jared looks up at him, chest heaving.

They stare at each other for a long moment before a slow, cocky smile curves Jared's lips. "You kiddin'?" he says, reaching up to palm Jensen's hip. Jensen's smile falters. He knows that look. _Fuck_ , does he know that look.

And, sure enough, Jared presses back against him, hips rolling sinfully as he shudders out a quiet moan and says, "Oh, we're just-- just gettin' started."

 

 **end.**


End file.
